Only known by moon light
by kristensilentmelody
Summary: Im not sure where this is going yet soo just enjoy the unexpectedness. it involves shikamaru and temari mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Pain struck my right side again I fell to the ground mud and blood engulfed my face as the thorns burrowed in harder.

I have to keep running. I forced my unwilling body to go farther. It seemed so slow but the pain of the thorns detaching from my face in tares and pulls were nothing compared to this awful pain in my side. I knew I wasn't going to make it but then again im not one to give up like this.

I smirked and laughed which increased the pain I tripped again and my head smashed in a log. I heard the bash and my vision started to blur. I laid there my ankle gave out from the sprains earlier.

As my vision still lay intact I saw the face of my killer and smiled like I still had a chance but I didn't. it dragged me away into the night. I felt twigs snap under my body I saw the moon follow me in its beauty I could relate to the moon. Before my last moment of what it felt like weighted air pulling my lungs down and little black vibrations gathering to shadow my vision. Before I lost feeling before I lost sight I reached up to the moon- my first friend…

The bodily scar that didn't only pierce through my body but was now attached to my soul as well. As much as it hurt I felt a comfort in pain I felt it fester like it always had, I always had a fear of losing this pain. After all it made me who I am today, or was.

I felt my muscles releasing, this made my mind tense even more. Shit I cant move, I felt the harsh blades pull at my side and try to work its way up my chest. Warm splashes of blood caressed my cheek. After that I really cant say what happened except a new form was struck. My eyes flashed open and I could feel the wind screaming around me. A smile plastered on my face and a new source of power. The next thing that came was red and cuts. my hands digging in him deep in, him slipping through tissue like butter, and his screams fueled...my…my fun.

My eyes began to flutter and pain increased along with my consciousness. I flinched at the pain, where was i?

I heard a very familiar voice it was raspy and tough but feminine. In my daze she looked at me butting a gas mask on my face which I assumed was medication. I tried to lift my arms but there was no luck. I started to loose consciousness again. This time the voice was sakuras who screamed we're loosing her. My body started to become numb, but that wasn't the pain I needed saving from I drifted and drifted but something inside of me remained to pulse and ache.

The pain still swelled inside me but my will was able to compress it. I kept my eyes closed and listened to my surroundings. Someone was touching my hand, I had more than my fair share of bandages on, the window was open I could feel a cool calming breeze on my skin along with a warm incandescence.

My hand twitched and I began to feel restless, it was about time to get up. A calloused hand squeezed mine. I opened my eyes to see someone I didn't expect.

"Shika…maru?" I said my voice hoarse and questioning. He turned his head away as soon as I looked at him, getting water he put it up to my lips. At first I protested trying to do it myself, my protest failed and I greedily sipped the clear fluid. A pout began to form an expression on my face.

"what are you doing here." My harsh tone was subtle to him. "Calm down would ya." " you really cant push yourself. Im surprised your even awake right now with all the medication your on." His lazy voice was spiked with seriousness more than usual.

I took a breath to calm myself down, but winced. Am I really this weak… " that doesn't answer my question." He left without saying a word. What the hell was up with him. I looked out the window as the wind danced along outside in the flowers and trees. It was very settling it even made me a bit.. happy.

A few minutes the nurses came in with some things. I glared at shikamaru " I would've been fine you know." One of the nurses interjected " no it was right for him to get us." " are you in pain?" she politely asked me. "no, of course not" the nurse looked worried and was about to talk when shikamaru stepped in. " yes, she is. Temari who do you think your fooling? Its obvious, your breathing is shallow your clutching the sheets and grinding your teeth and with the encounter you had you shouldn't be feeling anything, but pain, and the medication has probably wo-"

"okay okay I get it! Yeah it hurts a bit. I can handle it though. " i said irritated and stopped looking out the window, To face shikamaru.

The nurse strapped a mask on my face and it made my breathing easier though I really didn't like it, it was uncomfortable, moist and closterphobic. She said it would ease the pain and left.

Shikamaru began to walk over and sit in the chair next to me. " I would have been fine." He sighed. "save it." That response shocked me. "excuse me? Who do you think your talking too."

His expression was lazy but his eyes were different and not easy to read. "at the moment a troublesome woman who needs to learn where her limits are."

The medication was starting to make me dizzy, I wasn't sure what I was doing I struggled to stay awake and keep my glare on him but what was the use. I released the struggle and the last thing I saw was his hard eyes. "just rest temari…"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I woke up, kankuro was sitting next to me. What was he doing here? I blinked at him in confusion, he moved his hand in front of his eyes, but I saw the tear before it was wiped away. "kankuro…what are you doing here?" he came in and hugged me carefully. I know im pretty banged up but its no reason to get so emotional over it. Was there something I didn't know?

he retreated the hug and smiled in my direction. "How long was I asleep for?" I wondered looking out my window indicating it was about twilight.

"well about a week, I only got here today though. I relieved that Nara kid of his "watch" I asked the nurses they said youll be aloud to leave in about a week."

Shikamaru was still here? Had he stayed the whole time? Hm.. I wonder if gaara's here. What was even wrong with me again? Oh yeah that fight…

"temari?" the fight….

I sat up and clutched my chest in pain. Sweat started to bead on my forehead and painful grunts came from my mouth. I looked at kankuro's worried expression as he pressed my help button beside the bed side table. He quickly and quietly layed me down back to the bed while the pain increased. I coiled my body into a ball one hand still clutching and scraping at my chest as the other gripping my brothers hand.

Soon sakura came in, she strapped my limbs to each end of the bed my grunts turned into screams as her chakura attempted to heal my core. The pain increased as it rejected the healing, I heard faint orders being ordered and my vision was fuzzy unfortunately not fuzzy enough. I saw the panic on my brothers face as he watched me scream my way into nothingness. Tsunade rushed in next and quickly analyzed the situation. I gridded my teeth to refrain from screaming. Tusnade was by my side when I began screaming and struggling again.

a numbness came upon my cheek, as I felt her hand come in contact with it. Sakura and my brother stared in be-wilderedment along with myself. She yelled "you have to keep fighting temari, you need to stay conscious for this if you intend on ever waking up again." She stuffed a cloth in my mouth to bite on as I did this preparing for what ever there hokage had instore for me. Out of the coner of my eye I saw the hygaa neji come in. "she screamed at him "ready neji." I knew his type of jutsu what was she planning. In an instance my life passed through my eyes, speaking of eyes they began to roll back in my head. I heard the hokages voice screaming at me to stay awake as she punched through my chest breaking my rib cage and spine. The sound echoed through my min. everything slowed down and I couldn't even scream anymore. I had to stay awake. Stay awake…. What would your brothers do with out you, your village… what about shikamaru… and tenten and everyone. The pain that came next was much worse. I knew why she brought neji here. She had opened and crushed my system shutting it down. He used his fist to stop my chakura flow that was the worst part. I felt so drained but I did not waver once to give in to unconsciousness . I bit down harder and harder into the rag with every second that passed by. Everything was starting to settle down now but I couldn't feel it the pain was gone, but something just did not seem right. I looked up as my jaw began to unclench, I could feel blood poor out of my mouth that was soaked up by the rag. I felt like I was dyeing and was ok with that. I looked back down at myself. Maybe I had blacked out…. My cloths had been ripped off torn to pieces and my hands and chest were burnt. I looked up again to see tsunade say I did a good job… I assumed that meant it was over…. Everything was over. Before my neck support gave out I felt something catch my neck and softly place it back on the pillow. Shikamaru and kankuro flashed in my vision before I was plummeted into a deep sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed please review or else ill turn kankuro and shikamaru gay… well anyways does temari die? Read next time to find out!


End file.
